


"It's the Wrench"

by heroesofolympus63



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alphonse is So Done, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesofolympus63/pseuds/heroesofolympus63
Summary: "Oh, for the love of Amestris-" Alphonse, that traitor.





	

 

"The what."

"The wrench."

"Sorry, I didn't make myself clear enough. What about it?"

"Oh, come on, Ed. Think about it - would she be so worried about you being an idiot if she didn't care about you at all?"

"I'm sorry, but how exactly does her caring about me translate to throwing a wrench in my face?"

"...You really don't get it, do you?"

"No, I don't, because there is nothing to get, Alphonse. She only does it because I break her precious automail, not out of some deep emotional attachment."

"Do you honestly think she doesn't care about you?"

"No, that wasn't-"

"Then, could you please consider the possibility that-"

"Yes?"

"-that she may, from the state of your automail, have jumped to the logical conclusion that we've been in a nasty situation again?"

"..."

"I see you're finally coming to a realisation."

"Your point still doesn't make any sense at all. Al, we've been friends since before I can remember. It's not new to me that she cares. "

"But you've never put it in such a context before, have you?"

"What context? Of her throwing wrenches at me because she is concerned about my health, apparently?"

"You're one to talk. And there are other things, too. We've only talked about this side of the coin so far-"

"And what other side is there?"

"That you love-"

"What did you say?"

"I was going to say love each other as friends. You're awfully quick to jump to conclusions, aren't you?"

"Well, what was I supposed to think? You're the one who started this weird conversation about Winry, as if you're revealing some grand secret that I didn't already know; that she cares. You said that you've discovered something about us, and then you got on about her wrench. Excuse me, brother, if I am not able to follow."

"Hm...my apologies. Here it is, then. Winry always throws her wrench at you when she's mad, and she's usually mad about you breaking her automail because it means we’ve been in danger. You, however, never complain about the beating beyond the heat of the moment - you never try to stop her, and, in fact, you even seem to sometimes encourage the argument that follows."

"...Okay, your point being?"

"Ah, so you aren't going to deny it?"

"I prefer hearing your whole theory first and then tearing it apart."

"Very well. After realising that, it came to my attention how you two would never actually attempt to escape confrontation with each other; in fact, you’d often try to provoke the other, as if it was some kind of sport. Soon enough, I realised that nobody argues for the sake of arguing that much, unless it, in their impaired view of social interaction, is a replacement for something else. That, coupled with the weird tension in the air whenever you two are fighting each other, and, lately, whenever you are so much as in the same room together - weird glances here and there, funny gestures, - led me to a conclusion."

"And that conclusion is?"

"My conclusion is, brother dearest, that you are both hiding something, from me, from each other, maybe even from yourselves. I think I have said enough on what that might be, on what I am certain it is, actually, and all that is left for me now is to wait for you two to finally get it and stop this insanity."

"...Is that so?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

".....if you tell Winry about this I swear-"

"I'll take that as a confession, then?"

"...."

"Good. Because she's been watching us from the door for some time now. Hey, Winry!"

"Alphonse you little shit-gah! Winry, what are you doing?"

"Don't you dare talk to your brother like that, Edward Elric. You would have never told me any of this."

"There is nothing to tell-"

"I heard everything."

"I'll be taking my leave, then."

"Where do you think you're going, you traitor?"

"Away, so that you two could sort this out. Good luck with him, Winry."

"Thanks, Al."

"Did I miss something? Is this some kind of conspiracy?"

"He came to me earlier to talk about the same thing. When I refused to believe him that you - well, he said that he'd prove it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Wait, so he came to you to talk about my supposed feelings towards you?"

"No, he came to talk about my actual feelings towards you and now that I have evidence of yours, I have to ask: should I hope for some acknowledgement or continue to throw wrenches at your head for you to finally get the point?"

".........."

"I'll be going, then."

"No, wait - I just - this - I don't - mmmmfff!"

"Well, decide already, or I wasted my first kiss. Asshole."

"...Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Excellent."


End file.
